PROMETHEUS LOGS DRY DOCK
by WeyounVortaKing
Summary: SG1 goes in search of the Gate that was stolen in season eight by the trust. but they do not have a stargate so they decide to use the Prometheus to explore and try to locate their gate.


The ship that was Prometheus glistened in the light of the sun as the huge ship rotated around the Earth. "Major Carter all systems functioning within normal parameters." said Major Gain at the helm. "operations how is the download progressing?" Carter asked the Lt. At ops "Download 50 complete Major." he responded " good inform Colonel Ronsen that the transfer will be complete in the next 24 hours." she paused "and that we need another 24 to insure that the hyper drive will be up and operational and shields will be at full power." she nodded her head at the young Lt. And waved him off.

"yes General Hammond my crew and I are ready for this and so is SG-1 I think but I will leave that to Colonel O'Neill." Ronsen sat in his ready room looking at the face of General Hammond on con that was linked to Earth. "I am sure that Colonel O'Neill and his team are ready, but as a precaution the Pentagon and the President have requested that we send up another team." ronsen interrupted the General for just a moment "General..why I thought that we agreed to just send one team and that team would be SG-1." Ronsen sat their waiting for General Hammond's answer. "Colonel that team that I will be sending up will be SG-3." General Hammond took a breathe " and as we all know the U.N. has decided that this will be a joint mission ……… and that the people that will be joining us will be three more teams these teams will consist of SG-22 German team, SG-23 Swiss, and at a familiar team the Russians SG-4." General Hammond waited and allowed Ronsen to take this in "yes General" Ronsen flipped the switch to end the transmission wandering how he was going to tell Colonel O'Neill.

"You said what?" O'Neill said rather loudly than normal "Well Jack I agreed with what Hammond and the pentagon have decided that this mission shall be a joint operation." Ronsen paused waiting for the protest that is about to follow "Well I think that you should have consulted me before you agreed to this that way I could have stayed back on Earth and fished and then fished some more but know I thought that it was fun to take on this intergalactic mission!" O'Neill stopped then continued "What the hell was I thinking." he placed his hands on his head.

Back on the bridge Major Carter and Major Gain ran some diagnostics of the systems of the Prometheus. "Carter report to the briefing room." Colonel O'Neill's voice said over the radio "On my way sir just give me a second me and Major Gain are running a systems check it will end in about… oh say one minute." she let go of the button waiting for the Colonel's response " slight Carter but after that come to the briefing room we have a lot to talk about me and you." she looked at Major Gain "he doesn't sound to happy." Major gain said.

In the Briefing room sat SG-1 and Colonel Ronsen and some of his senior staff "so General Hammond said that the Russians , Germans ,and the Swiss are interested in this mission and wish to partake In this now due to the people of the United Nations we will be taking them up on their offer." Ronsen stopped letting them take it all in and also waiting for the snide remark that was coming from O'Neill "God bless those people of the U.N." and their it was right on time "So anyway SG-3 will ring aboard in about one hour." O'Neill interrupted Ronsen "why can't we just beam them up?" O'Neill asked "Major Carter do you care to answer the Colonel's question." Ronsen waved his hand at her "Yes sir, Colonel O'Neill as you know the Prometheus fought against Anubis's Fleet and against his mother ship well when that happened the transporter took significant damage and the Asgard have not been able to help us do to their war with the Replicators." she stood up but then was waved down by O'Neill "I think that I got it now Carter." After the briefing SG-1 and Colonel Ronsen all sat on the bridge ready for the first test of the sublight engines "prepare to engage the sublight engines." Ronsen said "bring them online on my mark." Ronsen begin to count down " three… two…. One..mark." as he uttered the last word the helm officer engaged the engines the Prometheus begin to hum and vibrate with the power that the engines were giving off. The huge ship reached the sun in just three minutes . " well Major test number one is a A plus ." Ronsen smiled " I think that the galaxy better be ready for us." at that the Prometheus begin it's flight back to Earth.


End file.
